Go With Me
by diisha392
Summary: Payson is a gold medalist. So why is she stubbornly saying no to a new challenge? *I do not own any characters from Make it or Break it. Probably slightly AU with ages.
"No." One firm word.

"Payson-"

"I said no." She glared at Ike.

Undeterred, Ike grinned and repeated his request. "Come to prom with me, Payson."

"Ike, I've already said no, what ten times?"

"Eleven actually," he replied, still smiling. She groaned.

"Why do you even want to go? You aren't exactly into high school activities," Payson asked, making air quotes around "high school" to emphasize his usual disdain for typical teenage activities.

He shrugged. "You're right. Going to class, worrying about grades, not my thing. Prom though, it's a special evening, different from the usual days. I feel like if I don't go, I'll wonder what it was like or-" and now his grin turned sly, "I'll at least wonder what material I missed to make fun of."

"That sounds more like you," Payson nodded. "However, the answer is still no."

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy," she replied, keeping her answer short. "You know the life of a gymnast requires a lot of training inside the gym and out."

Ike snorted. "I happen to know that right now you don't have any major competitions coming up and in fact, your coach is forcing you to take two weeks off. Two weeks that just happen to coincide with prom."

Payson's mouth fell open. She hurried to shut it, spitting out the question. "How do you know that?"

"Jordan," he answered. Payson just avoided rolling her eyes. Since the Olympic trials, she had continued to grow close with her teammate. After the London Games, Jordan had made her training in Colorado a permanent move and had slowly adjusted to life in the Rocky Mountain State. It had taken time for her to lower her walls with most people, but oddly she had connected with Ike easily.

"So take Jordan," Payson suggested.

"She's already going with Luke," Ike said. At Payson's surprised look, he added, "Just as friends. Neither of them wants a relationship right now. You know we'd just be going as friends too, right?"

"I know," Payson said. That was given. Ike may have at one time wanted something more from the blonde girl, but once she returned to gymnastics, their dynamic had changed. They had actually drifted apart until after the Olympics. She had been a bit hesitant to strike up a friendship again—Ike had not been the best of influences—but they were both different people now. Both had grown and matured. She was more sure of herself and Ike, well Ike still enjoyed his own extracurriculars, but he was making solid plans for his future. These nine months following the Olympics had been full of change, and Payson had discovered that she appreciated having a friend outside of her usual gym circle. A friend, nothing more.

"So what's holding you back then?" he pushed. "I promised you when we met that I'd get you through high school. Prom is a pretty basic high school experience. I know you don't go here anymore, but you should do this. See a bit more of life than the inside of a gym."

She sighed. "I just don't want to go."

Ike eyed her for a long moment. "You're scared."

She raised an eyebrow, not denying it but daring him to continue.

He plowed ahead. "You, Payson Keeler? Gold medalist are scared of prom."

"I don't do the dress up and be girly thing very well," she muttered.

Ike patted her shoulder. "You won in London with your artistry not just your power. You can do this."

She grimaced.

He continued, "If you can do flips and somersaults and whatevers on a balance beam, you can certainly put on some heels and walk in a long dress."

Payson sighed again, but this time a hint of a smile played on her lips. "If I do this, promise you'll spot me?"

"Spot you?" Ike's face showed his confusion at the gymnastics term.

"It means you'll be there to catch me if I stumble," Payson explained.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" Ike smiled.

Payson grinned back and then got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "So then friend, want to come dress shopping with me?" She tried to hold back a giggle at Ike's terrified expression, but the laughter spilled over, Ike joining in a few seconds later.


End file.
